Neko Genesis Evangelion
by astrum agito
Summary: Ranma is sent to the Eva world one year after saffron and manages to defeat the third angel while in the Neko-ken. This is my first Ranma-Eva fic. Please read and review. I am currently working on expanding it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion nor Ranma 1/2

It was a normal day in the Tendo household. 1 year had passed since Saffron, and Ranma had gotten much stronger, and could now match Saffron with his own power alone.

"Ranma no Baka. Whaam" ... "O my"

Well, as normal as it gets in there.

Moments earlier:

Ranma had just finished with his normal wake-up routine, when suddenly, rather unexpectedly (well not really anymore), shampoo-Neko jumped in his face, "Cccaaat..." he screamed trying to dislodge the evil monster, but no avail, this kitty refused to let go. Moments later... "Meeowww" screeched Ranma-Neko as he forced the unwanted suitor away... He would much prefer an Akane-Neko, not a Bimbo-Neko. Just then equally expected, Akane chose this moment to enter Ranma's room. In her tremendous anger (that would transform even Adam into Wimp), she slammed her enormous mallet onto Ranma-Neko's head with tremendous force, following with an upper cut with force equivalent to a small Non-Nuclear warhead.

Reaching Mach 25 instantly, Ranma-Neko shot off into Upper Earth Orbit tremendously fast. It was only after shooting Ranma into Orbit, that Akane realized that he was in the Neko-ken state.

Passing through a cloud Ranma-Neko changed into Onna-ranma-Neko as she continued on her journey into orbit. After some time, she reached the apex of her trip and as she was heading back down, she passed through a inconveniently placed inter-dimensional spatial distortion (AKA, a plothole) created when Pluto was drunk at the time gate, entering a completely different place at approximately the same altitude. Of course Ranko-Neko was oblivious to this Portal, as her main concern was preparing for the tremendous pain that will follow upon impact.

-GeoFront-

The 3rd Angel was besieging Tokyo 3, Gendo was in the balcony above Eva-01 cage waiting for the spare to arrive, so his evil plan could begin. Maya was on the bridge examining the reading from the Magi... "Sempai, the Magi has just detected a AT pattern Orange at 3650 km. The magi has estimated the point of impact to... It appears that what ever is in orbit, is heading straight at us. The magi has calculated the impact velocity to be 8500 km/s. The object appears to have a mass of 100 kg, and uninterrupted impact force is calculated to be 85,000 kN. 14 minutes till impact."

"Get me Ayanami, she will have to catch the object with Unit 01." Gendo states, thinking, 'this is not part of the scenario'.

"Ayanami, as of a few minutes ago, an unknown 100 kg object entered Japan airspace and is approaching Tokyo-3 at from an altitude of 3650 km. Your mission is use Unit 01 at field to catch the object so it does not impact with Tokyo-3. As of this moment, the Angel is of secondary importance. If this object is allowed to hit, the force alone will be enough to wipe out Tokyo-3."

"Hai" Ayanami replies quietly.

By now, 8 minutes has passed and the Magi has managed to get a clear visual of the unknown object.

"Sempai, we have a visual of the object... It appears to be a Tomato-haired young girl of approximate age 14."

-Space-

Ranma-Neko was doing everything she could think of to slow her self down. She may not know much about physics, but she new that when she hit, she would be in tremendous pain. But so far it just was not working."

-GeoFront-

"This can't be right, run a diagnosis"

"I already did, the magi are in agreement that this is the object."

-Surface-

It was at the 4 minute mark, Rei was in position and ready to catch the young girl.

At the 2 minute mark, she reported, "I see her, I am heading to the impact point."

Pulling her AT field she pushed with all her might slowly slowing the Red-Heads speed down.

Fortunately it appeared to be working, while the Red head was still fast approaching, she managed to slow her down to 100 m/s right before impact.

...Kaboom...

Ranma-Neko noticed the presence of something large under her that had managed to use some kind of anti-gravity field to slow her down. She felt grateful, because instead of tremendous pain, she only had a mild ringing in her head. Noticing that it was some kind of Mecha like in those anime shows, she used her Ki sense to search for nearby life forms inside the robot. Noticing two lifeforms she focused on the smaller one. Noticing a plug ejected partially from the head, she used her ki claws to slash open the plug so she could bring the pilot out.

Upon reaching the pilot, and bringing her out of the blood like substance, she noticed that the red eyed, light blue haired girl was severely injured, at deaths door. Recognizing that the pilot almost died to stop her fall, she felt a bit grateful and ashamed that the young girl almost died because of her. Recalling a few points from Dr. Tofu, when Ranma went in to learn some healing techniques, she tapped a point that caused increased healing but is deadly it the person does not have enough ki. Adding a large amount of her own ki to the girl through a second point based on Hinako's techniques, nearly using up all of her remaining Ki, she realized she was incredibly hungry. In fact, she realized that she had not even had breakfast yet. She was so hungry, she felt like she could eat a Kaiju (In fact she could). Spotting something that seemed to somewhat resemble a chicken, she screeched something that sounded suspiciously like "breakfast". Letting out a feral Meow (Some kind of cross between a regular meow and Berserk Eva-01 roar), she charged at the giant chicken man, slicing his limbs off cleanly with her claws and chowing down, finishing them in 60 seconds flat.

-GeoFront-

Mistato and the third had just arrived and were looking at the battle with every one else on the bridge. Gendo was smiling because he in his ultimate genius had managed to kill two birds with one Eva, although not every one agreed with his genius. In fact everyone else was incredibly sickened by the display and hoping they are not next. (Of course inward he was contemplating how to get the scenario back on track but no one needed to know that).

-Surface-

Ranma-Neko was delighted. This was the best meal she had in days. In additon to the great taste, the chicken kept regenerating, giving her more and more chicken legs. Although, it seemed he was slowing down, but since she was still hungry, she started eating the torso as well. After a while Sachiel got to a point he could not keep regenerating fast enough to keep her away. He was feeling a large sense of fear because he was unable to self destruct because if he did, his core would be eaten before it was charged, and it was only a matter of time before she at his core any way.

-GeoFront-

Ritsuko was annoyed with the obvious disregard to physics and conservation of mass, as she watched the Red head eat the entire angel with out gaining a single pound. She seriously wondered where it was all going. (She should have realized that when it comes to the angels conventional physics are ignored anyway.)

-Surface-

Ranma-Neko was almost finished, it seem all that was left was some kind of red sphere. As she was still hungry she ate that as well, consuming the last piece of the Angel. With her meal complete, she walked over to where the blue haired girl was healing, and went to sleep beside her.

Moments later, when the rescue teams reached the site, they noticed that Ayanami was almost completely healed. They also noticed that the Red head was holding her arm with a Dead-like grip and would not let go. Taking them both to nerve medical, they placed them on side by side beds, and they waited for them to wake up.

-Nerve Medical-

A few hours past and Ranma-chan finally woke up, noticing she was holding a girl she never met, and was in an unfamiliar hospital, said "Agg, what did that damn cat do now." Assessing herself, she noticed that she seemed to be in pretty good, condition, although it appeared she had recently been fed as her Ki reserves will completely full. She also noticed that she seemed to have more energy than normal, but wrote it off as a side effect of a good meal. (Although, if she knew what and exactly how much she ate, she would probably be sick.) Noticing a brown haired woman entering the room, she asked "Where am I?"

An: You may have noticed that Neko-chan seems to know much as Ranma. My conclusion is Neko has access to all of Ranma's memories, so she effectively behaves just like Ranma, but with a cat's mind. This is my first Ranma-Eva fic let me know how it is. I am currently working on chapter 2.


End file.
